supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Orville Thomas
Orville Thomas is a Druid, a magic user that's powers seem to oppose those of typical witches. He has little love for hunters and thus borders on an enemy for the Winchesters. Background Orville Thomas has a family history of Druidic practices. His mother was a druid as was his maternal uncle. He and his cousin Natalie lived mostly normal childhood lives though their parents began teaching them the ways of the Druid people when they were a young age. Back in 2004 when Orville and Natalie were roughly 12 years old Natalie's father had saved someone from being hit by a car in such a way that it made the papers and the nature of the story drew a hunter to investigate. The hunter killed both Natalie's father as well as Orville's mother and stole her gris-gris bag as a trophy. This sparked a deep loathing and distrust of hunters between the two of them. Biography Orville grew up and eventually made it to Stanford University along with his cousin. While there they brought a few peers into the Druid ways and taught them their way of life as well as how to channel magic from the earth. He had a best friend named Lucas that also seemed to have a crush on his cousin Natalie though she was dating a player on the college football team. When Natalie tried to be honest about herself with her boyfriend he was less than understanding and soon was killed by mysterious circumstances. Those circumstances drew hunters Sam and Dean to Stanford and they soon found themselves facing each other down. Orville went out of his way to make things difficult for the Winchesters like keying the Impala as he also tried to investigate what had killed Natalie's boyfriend and bring the hunters. He eventually found it was his friend Lucas who killed him and was starting to dwell into evil and was trying to usurp Orville's position of leader of their druid clan. Orville fought with Lucas and drove him to run when it was clear that he couldn't beat Orville. However, two from their clan that Lucas was trying to corrupt were frozen by Orville and he tried to reason with them but they were shot and killed by Dean Winchester. In his rage he tossed the brothers back and took off. Orville then left Stanford to both find Lucas and because he felt he failed as the clan's leader for not seeing this happening and for letting two of their number die from the hunters. He did linger to make sure that the Winchesters left Stanford when Natalie threatened them with the authorities to leave town and never come back or send more hunters. Powers and Abilities *'Magic: '''Orville can channel magic from the earth as opposed to witches who get their powers from demons or other malevolent dieties or forces. He can cast magic spells and can create many protection charms and devices to fulfill a certain purpose. *'Witch Killing Spell Immunity: 'The witch killing spell doesn't seem to have any effect on him as when Dean tried to use it on Orville and it didn't give him a scratch. *'Gris-Gris Bag: '''Orville has a mojo bag that resembles a hex bag but has the Aquarian star stitched on it that seems to amplify his power as well as somewhat help protect him from enemy spells. It also repelled Dean due to him bearing the Mark of Cain. Orville casting a spell.jpg|Orville casting a spell Orville1.jpg|Orville confronting the Winchesters Orville2.jpg|Orville thinking on the downward spiral of events pouch brown.jpg|Orville's Gris-Gris Bag Category:Fanon Characters Category:The End (Again) series Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Human Category:Magic Practitioners